Fights and Friendships
by linnetjo
Summary: Written for the Celebrate Languages Challenge at WIKTT. Hermione, Blaise and Severus have an interlude with kickboxing, lingerie, and Malfoy.


Disclaimer:  Roses are Red, Violets are blue.

                      I don't own, So please don't sue.

A/N: This is for the Celebrate Languages Challenge on WIKTT.  There will be two more parts, one from Blaise's point of view, and one from Severus'; hopefully they will clear up the OOC.  Or, at least give a reason for it.  Thanks!

Fights And Friendships 

I stormed out of the Common Room after another pointless, irritating fight with Ron.  It continues to amaze me that after six years of friendship, he still picks fights and accuses me of things that aren't true.  This time, he accused me of a love-affair with Malfoy.  _Malfoy_.  He might as well say that I was trying to get into bed with Crabbe and Goyle.

My path through the castle had taken on a distinctly determined route.  If I had been sad, I might have headed for the library; as it was, I headed for an unused classroom in the dungeons.  It hasn't used as a classroom for many years, but I had been using it as a private place for more than three years.  When I pushed open the door, I could see the table piled with books and scraps of parchment on the far right.  My regular partner in crime, Blaise Zabini, was nowhere to be found; something I was more than grateful for.  Blaise reminded me of my oldest brother, Misha, and would have teased me mercilessly if he knew what I was  upset about.

I threw my robes in a corner, grateful that I'd decided to change into my loose sweats after my last class.  I quickly rid myself of my sweater and long-sleeved button-up shirt.  My hair was still curly and slightly frizzy, but nowhere near as bad as it had been when I was a first year, and at the moment, tucked into a tight ponytail.  That done, I faced  the punching bag and floor mat in the corner (transfigured respectively from small pillow and a piece of parchment), and started moving.

It had been, oddly enough, not Harry and Ron that started me on kickboxing.  Well, at least not directly.  In the time since I had begun, they had driven me to the punching bag countless times.   But it was Blaise that had first mentioned it after I spent four consecutive hours on an essay for potions, after remarking that he finally knew how I managed to get such good grades.  Sheer irritated, nervous energy, and not any over ambitious goal to be the best at everything.  Then again, it really was no surprise.  Gryffindors would, he informed me with a smirk, drive a saint to drink.

After I told him just what he could do with his drink, he grinned and held up his hands in surrender.  But before he left the library, he told me to try kickboxing.  After all, you can't punch books (well you could, but it would be a bloody stupid thing to do), and I seemed so against punching Harry or Ron.  I had swore at him, and at the time, ignored his idea.  A week and a half later, however, it was sounding like godsend.  I had to hit *something*, Malfoy wasn't available and Harry or Ron would take it the wrong way.  So I owled to my parents for books on kickboxing, transfigured my pillow into a punching bag, and got started.

A half hour later, my purple sports bra was soaked with sweat, and my unprotected knuckles were red and achy.  The door behind me opened, and I responded with a snarled, "Go *away*, Zabini…"

"Not a chance!  How come you never told me you were snogging Draco?  Come on, girl, I want details!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I turned around.  He was leaning against the closed door, the smirk on his face telling me that he knew full well that I wasn't snogging Malfoy.  Then I thought of something, and turned it over in my mind for a moment.  Yes, it would work, as long as Blaise kept his twisted sense of humor…

"I'm not snogging Malfoy, Blaise.  After all, we're friends and I would *hate* to poach…"

He shook his head, still grinning.  "All right, I deserved that.  And you'd better get used to it; your lovely roommates were discussing your fight with Weasley in the library this evening while they were looking for you.  The rest of the school's going to know about it come tomorrow."

"Great," I groaned, flopping down onto the mat.  "Now what am I going to do?"

Blaise lowered himself to the mat near my feet with catlike grace.  "See, I've got an idea about that."

"An idea?"  I lifted my head up off the mat a fraction of an inch.  "Blaise, I've *seen* some of your ideas.  You're almost worse than Fred and George.  The only problem is, you don't prank in quantity, just in quality.  And if it's all the same to you, I'd like to live to see graduation."

"Yeah, well, you will.  See, this is perfectly almost harmless—"

"Blaise, there is no such thing as perfectly almost.  Those words are a contradiction in terms.  At least, when they're used together."

"Will you *listen*?  This can be anonymous, although I'd love to take credit."

"Take all the credit you want."  A quiet pause.  "On the other had, don't.  Malfoy'll latch onto me through you."

"All right, anonymous then.  Anyway, we send Malfoy some leather pants; fire engine red—"

"And why, Mr. Zabini, would you be sending Malfoy red leather pants?"  
  


"Because getting Weasley wouldn't be half as much fun; if I pranked him every time he did something like this, I would run out of pranks."

"Hello, Professor, would you care to join us for one last meal?"

Before he could answer, Blaise spoke up.  "Hermione?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"We don't have a last meal."

"I'm sorry.  Would you like to be the last meal?"

"Not particularly."

"Children…" Snape warned. 

I dragged myself up into a sitting position, and waved the door closed with my wand.  "Can we call you Severus?"

"No."  Pause.  "You're going to anyway, aren't you?"

Two affirmative nods.  "Very well."  Snape gave a long-suffering sigh, and arranged himself on the mat.

Blaise looked at his Head of House, then turned back to me.  "I was serious about the leather pants.  We could transfigure a pair of mine; it wouldn't be that hard, we're the same size—then bewitch them so he'd have to wear them all day."

"Malfoy in red leather…Lavender and Parvati—"

"The rest of the girls in school and half the boys—"

I glared.  "Would have a field day."  I finished.  "All in all, not a bad plan.  Just as long as we do it soon, and we use a school owl that couldn't be readily traced."

Severus raised his eyebrow.  "And you would manage to get him into these atrocities how…?"

"Easy.  A binding charm on the pants, and a Switch charm to change his pants at breakfast so we can make sure everything works."  

Severus' other eyebrow went up.  "Is that appropriate to do in public?"

"Yes, and Severus, please don't stop us."  That was me, pleading quietly.  I knew full well that Severus had the means to get the pair of us in a great deal of trouble.

"Yeah, it's harmless."

Severus's lips twitched.  "I doubt Mister Malfoy will think that."

"Draco can be a right prat sometimes.  Besides, he's got leather pants; it's not like he doesn't know how to wear them."

I looked at Blaise strangely.  "How is it you know so much about Malfoy's wardrobe?  I've lived with Lavender and Parvati for as much time as you've lived with Malfoy, and I don't know what size they wear, let alone what's in their wardrobe."

Blaise grinned at me.  "I talked Draco into going to a Muggle dance club with me.  In order to get in the door, we had to have appropriate attire.  We went shopping."

I thought of the one time I'd gone shopping with Blaise.  I could almost sympathize with Malfoy.  Blaise was a champion shopper, and had a disturbing amount of knowledge on women's fashion; both outer clothing and, much to my chagrin and continued embarrassment, underclothing.  For my eighteenth birthday, he had gotten me a black silk teddy and green socks with the Slytherin serpents embroidered on the edge.  Something to remember him by, he'd told me.  I stared at him with wide eyes, and then back down at the box, extremely grateful that he hadn't sent *that* with the breakfast mail.  Harry, Ron, and the rest of the senior Gryffindors would have had a field day trying to figure out who'd sent me something like that, and more importantly, *why* they would send me something like that.

Shaking myself back into the present, I stared at Severus and Blaise who were now having a "How many first years does it take to brew…" joke rally?  Contest?  I wasn't sure, but the punch lines were getting worse and worse.  

Trying to block out the actual words (both Severus and Blaise had fantastic voices in my opinion; Blaise's was a silvery tenor, and Severus' was a velvety baritone), I walked over to the desk to pull my sweater and robes on.  Blaise looked up as I sat down again, having run out of punch lines.  "Cold?" Blaise had tried his hand at kickboxing, but gave it up after a few weeks, complaining about the cold when the sweat cooled on one's skin.

I shrugged.  Severus was smirking at Blaise, having won whatever it was they had been playing at.  "Kind of.  You know, I was just pitying Malfoy."  This got both of the men's undivided attention, clearly confused.  "Having to go shopping with you, I mean.  Remember when you came over to visit last summer, and you insisted that we get me a new wardrobe?"

"Oh, yeah."  Blaise sounded smug, and amused.  "I don't think that I've ever seen anyone look so shocked when I dragged you into Victoria's Secret.  The expression on your face was priceless."

Severus stared at Blaise like he'd grown a third head.  "You dragged her into a lingerie store?  For what purpose, pray tell?"

Blaise gave him a 'you are so *not* that stupid' look.  "To buy lingerie.  Actually, it was to get her size so I could buy her a teddy."

"Please tell me you mean a teddy *bear*."  Severus' voice was as close to pleading as it ever got.

I shook my head.  "Nope.  He means teddy like silk and lace wear to bed to have it taken off teddy.  Gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday."

Blaise snickered at the Potions' Master's horrified expression, but I decided to take pity on their poor Professor and changed the subject.  "Blaise, catch."  He looked over at me only to nearly lose his balance as a small white object was thrown at him.

"What?!"

"It's some new toothpaste my dad wanted me to try.  I got more than I'll use so I decided I'd share the love."

"Thanks.  I think."

"You're welcome.  If you think."

Severus shook his head and stood up.  "Believe it or not, I had a reason for coming down here."

"Really?  Did you want to perfect your torture techniques?"

"That was not my original purpose, Mr. Zabini, but it is one that I'm seriously contemplating.  No, you two need to clean up and clear out.  It's almost curfew."  With that, he swept out, his robes rustling softly.

Blaise and I stared at each other for a long moment before getting to our feet.  Right before we turned our separate ways, Blaise turned to me and said, "Hermione, for Weasley?  The next time he tries to accuse you of 'fraternizing' tell him to go owl someone who cares."

I stared at the back of his retreating head for a moment, and just managed to catch a phrase of the song he was now singing under his breath.  "I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve; I have a history of taking off my shirt…"

Oh dear.  Oh dear…I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a much better mood, humming "One Week" underneath my breath.  

_It's been one week since you looked at me _

_Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry"_

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_

_"Get that together, come back and see me"_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the Hoodwink_

_As I make you stop, think._

_You'll think you're lookin' at Aquaman_

_I summon fish to the dish,_

_Although I like the Chalet Swiss_

_I like the sushi 'cause it's ever touched a frying pan_

_Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes_

_Big like LeAnn Rimes_

_Because I'm all about value_

_Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me_

_But I bust through._

_Gonna make a break and take a fake._

_I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake_

_I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours_

_Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know_

_The vertigo is gonna grow_

_'Cause its so dangerous,_

_you'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will_

_I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air and said "you're crazy"_

_Five days since you tackled me,_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized its not my fault, not a moment too soon_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on_

_We're dans la maison_

_I hope the Smoking Man's in this one_

_Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin' frantic_

_Like Sting, I'm tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasswa, I make mad films_

_Okay I don't make films,_

_But if I did, they'd have a Samurai_

_Gonna get a set a' better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs,_

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing_

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon_

_'Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes_

_That make me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon will_

_I have the tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of losing my shirt_

_Its been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to the sides and said "I'm sorry"_

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

_"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"_

_Three days since the living room,_

_We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do?_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

_'Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,_

"One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luchas y Amistades 

Yo salí airado de la Sala Común después un otro riña sin sentido y irritante con Ron.  Lo continuó asombrarme que después de seis años de amistad, todavía él empezaba riñas y me acusaba de cosas que no tendría verdad.  Esta vez, él le había acusado de yo de una aventura amorosa con Malfoy.  _Malfoy_.  Él podría decir igual que yo estaba tratando de llegar a la cama con Crabbe y Goyle.

Mi camino por el castillo había asumido un vía decidida.  Si yo había estado triste, yo podría haber ido a la biblioteca; tal como estaban las cosas, yo fui por una clase desierta en los calabozos.  La clase  no podría para una clasé, pero yo la había estado usarla como un lugar particular para más que tres años.  Cuando yo abrí la puerta, yo pudo ver la mesa llenaba con libros y trozos de papel en el derecho lejo.  Mi cómplice usual, Blaise Zabini, estaba no estado hallar; algún yo estaba más que agradecido para.  Blaise me acordaba de mi hermano más mayor, Misha, y habría tomar el pelo a yo si él sabía qué yo estaba enfada sobre.

Yo arrojé mi túnica en un rincón, agradecido que yo había decidido cambiar en mis pantalones holgados después mi clasé última.  Yo me quitó mi sueter y camisa de prisa.  Mi pelo todavía estaba rizado y un poco crespo, pero no estaba ni de lejos tan mal como lo había sido cuando yo estaba un primer año, y ahora, metó en una cola de caballo apretada.  Este terminó, yo miraba hacia el saco de arena y alfombrilla en el rincón (transfiguró respectivamente de un almohada pequeña y un trozo de papel), y empezaba moviendo.

Lo había sido, curiosamente, no Harry y Ron que me empezaba en boxeo tailandés.  Bien, por lo menos directamente.  En la vez hasta yo había empezado, ellos me habían enviado al saco de arena  en infinidad ocasiones.  Pero estaba Blaise que lo había mencionado primero después de yo pasé cuatro horas seguidos en un esayo para pociones, después de diría que él supe por fin cómo yo podia recibir las notas tan bien.  Pura energía irritado y nerviosa, y no ningún de más ambiciosa meta ser la major en todas de las clases.  También, la es no sorpresa en realidad.  Gryffindors, él le informó a mi con un sonrisa satisfecha, empujaría a un santo a la bebida.     

Después de yo le dijo a él justo qué él podría con su bebida, él sonreió y levantó las manos en sumisión.  Pero antes de él salió la biblioteca, él me dijo tratar de boxeo tailandés.  Después de todo, no podrías pegar a libros (bien, tú puedes, pero lo estaría una cosa muy tonta hacer), y yo parecía tan contra pegaba Harry or Ron.  Yo había soltado tacos a él, y a esto momento, no hizo caso de su idea.  Una semana y media más tarde, sin embargo, la podría estaba como regalo llovido del cielo.  Yo tendría que golpear *algún*, Malfoy no estaba disponible y Harry o Ron lo interpretaba mal.  Así yo envié una lechuza a mis padres para libros en boxeo  tailandés, transfiguró mi almohada en un saco de arena, y empezaba.

Una media hora más tarde, mi sujetador deportivo estaba  empapado con sudor, y mis nudillos sin protección estaban rojos y doloridos.  La puerta detrás de yo abrió, y yo respondí con un gruñido, --Vayas *afuera*, Zabini…--

--Ni hablar!  Por qué nunca tú me dices que estás besuqueándose a Draco?  Venga, chica, yo quiero detalles!--

Yo entorné los ojos a él mientras yo tiré a mirar a él.  Él se estaba inclinando contra la puerta cerrado, la sonrisa  satisfecha en su cara me diría que él supe muy bueno que yo no se besuqueaba a Malfoy.  Entonces yo tuvo un pensamiento, y dio vueltas a mi mente para un momento.  Sí, lo trabajaría, mientras Blaise guardaba su sentido del humor retorcido…

--No estoy se besuqueando a Malfoy, Blaise.  Después de todo, estamos amigos y yo odiaría robar…--

Él se sacudió su cabeza, todavía sonreía.  --Bien, yo se merció este.  Y lo es major que tú acostumbraría; tus compañeras de habitación hermosas hablaba de su riña con Weasley en la biblioteca está noche mientras ellas estaban mirando para tú.  El resto de la escuela irán sobre lo para mañana.--

--Estupendamente,-- yo gruñí, se dejaba caer en el piso.  –Qué voy hacer ahora?--

Blaise se reabayó al piso cercana mis pies con una gracia como un gato.  –Bien, tengo una idea sobre este.--

--Una idea?--  Yo levanté la cabeza afuera del piso un a fracción de una pulgada.  –Blaise, he *visto* algunas de sus ideas.  Estás casi peor que Fred y George.  El problema es, tú no gastó unas bromas en cantidad, juto en calidad.  Y si lo es igualmente a tú, me gusta vivir a graduación.-- 

--Sí, bien, vivirás.  Veas, es totalmente casi inocua-- --

--Blaise, hay no cosa como totalmente casi.  Esas palabras son contradictorio.  Por lo menos, cuando ellas están usadas juntas.--

--Escucharías tú?  Esta puede ser anónimo, aunque me gusta atribuir el métrito.--

--Te atribuya todo el métrito que tú quieres.-- Un silencio.  –Por una parte, no.  A Malfoy captaría a me por tú.--

--Bien, anónimo entonces.  Bueno pues, le enviamos a Malfoy unos pantalones de cuero rojo-- --

--Y por qué, Señor Zabini, están enviándole a Malfoy pantalones de cuero rojo?--  
  


--Porque sonriendo a Weasley no estaría divertido; él hice rollo como este una vez de una semana por lo menos.—

--Hola, Profesor, te gustaría con nosotros para una comida final?--

Antes de él pudo contestar, Blaise dijo.  –Hermione?--       

--Sí, Blaise?--

--No tenemos una comida final.--

--Lo siento.  Te gustaría ser la comida final?--                 

--No en realidad.--

--Chicos…-- Severus avisó.

Yo me rezagé en una posición sentada, y hice la puerta cerrar con mi varito.  –Nos permites llevarte Severus?--

--No.--  Silencio.  –Van uds. llevarme Severus igual, no?--

Dos señales de asentimiento.  –Muy bien.--  Severus dio un suspiro de sufrimiento, y se arregló en el piso.

Blaise miró a su jefe de casa, entonces tiró a yo.  –Estoy serio sobre los pantalones de cuero rojo.  Podemos transfigurar unos de mí; no lo estaría tan difícil, estamos la talla misma—entonces los hechizaron así él habría tendio que llevarlos todo el día.--

--Malfoy en cuero rojo…Lavender y Parvati— --

--El resto de las chicas en la escuela y medio de los chicos-- --

Yo le miré furiosa a él.  –Se divertiría mucho.--  Yo terminé.  --En conjunto, no es un plan mal.  Justo mientras hacen pronto, y usamos una lechuza de la escuela que no puede encontrar fácilmente.--

Severus levantó la ceja.  –Y uds. conseguirían entrarle a él en esas atrocidades cómo…?—

--Fácil.  Un hechizo obligatorio en los panta, y un hechizo intercambio que cambiar sus pantalones durante desayuno así podemos estar seguros que todo trabajan.--  

La otra ceja de Severus levantó. –Es apropiado hacer en público?--

--Sí, y Severus, no nos para por favor.--  Este estaba yo, supliqué bajo.  Yo sabía muy bien que Severus tendría la manera a dejar embarazada a una mujer mucho.

--Sí, lo está inocua.--

Las labias de Snape movían.  –Yo dudo que Señor Malfoy pensará está.--

--Draco puedo ser un imbécil total unas veces.  Además, él ha tenido pantalones cueros; no lo está como él no sabría cómo llegarse.--

Yo miré a Blaise extrañamente.  –Por qué sabes tú así mucho sobre el vestuario de Malfoy?  He vido con Lavender y Parvati para como tanto tiempo como has vido con Malfoy, y yo no sé qué talla llevarse, y mucho menos qué es en sus vestuarios.-- 

Blaise sonrió a mi.  –Yo conveció a Draco para iba a un club de baila de Muggle con mi.  Para entrar el puerto, nosotros teníamos que tener vestido apropriado.  Fuimos comprando.--

Yo pensé de la una vez que yo había ido a comprar con Blaise.  Yo casi pudose compadecí con Malfoy.  Blaise estaba un campeón comprador, y tenía un cantidad inquietante de conocimiento de moda de mujer; amba ropa exterior y, para gran disgusto mía y continuado desconcierto, ropa interior.  Para mi cumpleaños decimoctavos, él me había dado un osito (_teddy_) de seda negra y calcetines verders con serpientes de Slytherin bordaba en el borde.  Algún para recordarse por, él me había decido.  Yo se había mirado fijamente a él con ojos abiertos, y entonces a la caja, muy agradecido que él no me había enviado con el correo desayuno.  Harry, Ron y el resto de los mayors de Gryffindor se habría divertido mucho mientras trataba de explicarse a quién me enviaré algún como este, y más importante, *por qué* ellos me enviaré algún como este.

Me sacudía hace en el presente, yo mire fijamente a Severus y Blaise quién estaban teniendo un –Cuántos de primero años lo toma a preparar..—chiste rally?  Concurso?  Yo no estaba segura, pero los contestos se estaban poniendo peor y más peor.

Trataba de tapar las palabras reales (amobs Severus y Blaise tenía voces fantastícas en su opinión; la voz de Blaise sea de tenor argentina, y la voz de Severus sea de barítono aterciopelada), yo caminé al escritorio para se poní mis sueter y tunica.  Blaise me miró mientras yo sentaba otra vez, tenía acabarse de contestos.  –Haces frío?--  Blaise había tratado boxeo tailandés, pero lo abandonó después unas semanas, se quejaba sobre el frío cuando el sudor refrescó en el piel.

Yo me encogí de hombros.  Severus estaba sonríendo con satisfacción a Blaise, tenía ganado cualquier lo estaba que ellos había estado jugar.  –Bastante.  Sabes, justo yo estaba compadeciendo a Malfoy.—  A este, recibí la atención entera de los hombres, claramente confudidos.  –Tenía que ir a comprar con tú, me refiro.  Recuerdes cuando tú hiciste una visita el verano pasado, y tú insististe que me compramos un vestuario nuevo?--

--Oh, sí.--  Blaise sonó engreído, y entretenido.  –No yo pienso que he visto alguien le miraba tan escandalizada cuando yo te metió en El Secreto de Victoria.  La expresión en tu cara estaba inestimable.--

Severus miró fijamente a Blaise como él había crecido una cabeza Segunda.  –Tú se metió a ella en una tienda de lencería?  Para este propósito, te permito preguntar?--

Blaise se dio un Mirada como 'tú *no* estás tan estupido'. –Para comprar lencería.  En realidad, lo estaba obtener su talla así yo se pudo comprar un osito para ella.--

--Digáme que tú quieres decir un osito de *peluche*.—La voz de Severus estaba tan parecido a suplicar como la sonó alguna vez.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.  –No.  El quiere decir osito como seda y encaje llevarla a cama para lo tener quitarse osito.  Me da  para mi cumpleaños decimoctavos.--

Blaise reía a la expresión horrorizada del maestro de pociónes, pero yo decidí compadecir en nos pobre professor y cambia el subjecto.  –Blaise, coge.--  El me miró solo casi perder su equilibrio como un objecto pequeño y blanco estaba arrojado a él.            

--Qué…!?--

--La es pasta de dientes nuevas que mi papa quiere tratarme.  Yo recibí más que usaré así decidí que compartiría el amor.--

--Gracias.  Yo pienso.--

--De nada.  Si tú pensarías.--

Severus se sacudía la cabeza y levantó.  –Se creyeron o no, yo tuve un razón para venía aquí.--

--En realidad?  Quieres tú perfeccionar técnicos de tormento tuyos?--

--Este no estaba mi propósito original, Sr. Zabini, pero lo es uno que estoy considerando en serio.  No, ustedes necesitan lavar y largarse.  Lo casi es toque de queda.— Con este, él pasó  rápidamente, sus tunica crujido bajito.

Blaise y yo se miró fijamente para un momento largo antes de se levantamos.  Justo antes de nostros tiramos sus vías separadas, Blaise me miró y dijo, "Hermione, para Weasley?  La vez proxímo que él trataría de acusarte de 'fraterinzando' le diga ir a enviar una lechuza a alguien que tener cuidado.--

Yo miré fijamente a la trasera de su forma que retirada para un momento, y justo logré escuchar una frase de la canción que él ahora estaba cantando debajo tuyo aliento.  –Tengo la tendencia llevarse mi mente en mi manga; Tengo una historia de se quitaba mi camisa…-- 

Ay.  Ay…Yo fui a regrear a la sala común de los Gryffindor en un humor más mejor, conturreaba "Una Semana" debajo mi aliento.  


End file.
